Broken Promises
by syallow
Summary: I promised I will take care of you..." Once you break the promise, you will regret it for the rest of your life. HibariOc. One Shot.


**A/N: My first submission in this site. If you have any comments or critics, please leave some reviews about this story. And this is a one-shot.**

**If you adore Chrome, do not read this. REPEAT: DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU LIKE CHROME.**

**Enjoy readers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own all these Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Characters. Only Azusa Yumeragi, the first person view, and Kuroi Asa.**

* * *

I could have never imagined that it would turn out like this. Today must be the weariest day I ever had. Why today? The day that supposed to be one of my most memorable moments has shattered into pieces. The experience of _loss_ tortured me. I lost my family. I lost all my subordinates. I lost everything. They are all occurred on my birthday. My special day. _Mine._

I sobbed under the cherry blossom trees, trying to keep as quiet as possible. The scent of the flowers comforted my mind. I laid my head on my knees, knowing that there will be no danger so I don't have to stay guarded.

"Herbivore, why are you here?"

I turned at the cold voice and chuckled, "Oh, hey, Kyouya."

The owner was no other than Kyouya Hibari. He sat beside me without saying anything. His grey orbs met my brown eyes. He kept staring, and staring even deeper. It's like he's trying to read my mind. I looked away, afraid that I would weep in front of him. _Not ever!_

"If you want to cry, just cry herbivore," he finally said after moments had passed.

"Shut up, leave me alone," I mumbled.

"Idiot."

"Get lost, dumbass. Nobody asked you to be here anyway."

I gasped when Kyouya flew his tonfa and eventually hit the tree behind me. "Watch your language, Azusa. Or I'll bite you to death." His famous catchphrase was always a threat. He had never beaten me up like others.

Hibird, Kyouya's small yellow bird, flew to the prefect's head. I noticed a little box attached on Hibird's fluffy body and wrapped with a red ribbon. My eyes widened when I saw my name across the box. I looked at Kyouya, frozen. Kyouya's eyes twitched and his went red.

"You want to take it or not?"

"Y-yes…" I stammered at my own words. I untied the ribbon and opened the box. I couldn't move. The feeling of joy was flooding through my entire soul and body. Tears filled up in my eyes and eventually glided through my cheek. A beautifully crafted hair pin with red roses on both ends. He actually thought about me?

"Why you…" I abruptly wrapped my arms around his neck. I couldn't see his face expression. I was worried that he might 'bite me to death' if I did this.

But he didn't. Kyouya caressed my maroon long hair. He did mumble something, but I didn't hear it. My tears wet his white shirt. He must have known about the incident. Maybe he went outside the Vongola headquarter _just_ to see me.

I broke the hug. I was afraid that he might notice my feelings toward him. I kept this feeling since months ago. Since Kyouya and me had decided to work together on studying the Boxes.

"I think we should go back," I suggested, and he nodded obediently.

***

"Azusa! We've been searching for you!" Bianchi ran toward me and hugged me fiercely. I winced then smiled at the beautiful tall Italian woman. She had been taking care of our mafia family since ten years ago. All the Vongola members gathered and comforted me. I told them how the Milliefiore family had annihilated my parents and my subordinates in Italy. It was clearly a threat. Suddenly, Reborn came to me and tapped my shoulders.

"You can take day offs," He said calmly.

"Thank you, but I'm alright now." I gave him a fake smile. I was no closer than being 'alright' now. Reborn shook his head as if he noticed my dishonesty, "Don't lie to me Azusa. Chrome will fill your positi-"

"No, Reborn. I will be in charge with that." Kuroi stood beside me and grinned. She knew how much I hate Chrome-that pineapple haired girl! Reborn shrugged and left the circle. I threw a smile at Kuroi.

"Thank you," I murmured.

"We should never let Chrome be a part of this family!" She said confidently. Everyone was busy talking with another. I noticed that Kyouya wasn't in the room. It had been years that we're all together and yet he still disliked crowds?

***

I put on my night gown and threw myself to the bed. It was 10 pm and everybody must have gone to sleep by now. The moonlight passed through the window, brightened my dimmed room. My eyes were half closed. I couldn't remember how many times I have wept today. My nose was still red and hard to inhale.

"_Mafia? Are you insane? It's a crime being in mafia!"_

"_It's different. I'm not joining because I want to murder. Bur because I want to protect something I've inherited."_

"_Then stay here! You don't belong in the Mafia world."_

"_Mother, please understand. I have the flame ring attributes...You have to face the fact that Father inherits this too!"_

"_But Father…"_

"_Trust me. I've promised you your safety. I will take care of you. I will protect you, Mother._

"_I won't let anyone lay a hand on you and Father. No one."_

The memories of my last conversation with Mother brought me back to tears again. It went harder, louder, and even sadder. My hands tightened the grip onto my pillow. Such a pathetic human being I am. I broke my own promise. I should have gone to Italy earlier. I should have never left my family behind. I should have never-

A sudden knock on the door startled me. I wiped my tears away and put on my night robe. I opened the door and found Kyouya stood in front of me.

"It's so late at night, what do you want?" I yawned softly.

He didn't answer. Instead, he pulled me into his embrace. I fell helplessly to his torso. My face flustered as his arms wrapped around me tightly. I buried my face on his chest. Kyouya caressed my hair, just like the last time. His calloused hands forced me to face him. Our faces were inches apart. Kyouya slowly closed the distance.

My eyes widened. A sudden brain-freeze weakened my knees. I shivered and tried to get a hold of myself, afraid that I might collapse. Gently, he wrapped his right arm around my waist, while his left hand played with my hair. He smirked while his lips still attached to mine.

It was getting deeper and deeper. He didn't let go of me. I thought that I might die due to the lack of oxygen. He broke the kiss. Kyouya's eyes gazed my eyes. I gasped for air and panted.

"What...What did you do!?" I almost shouted in my whisper. He pushed me inside my room and locked the door. I stammered at him. I was so afraid that he would do _things_ that I didn't want to.

"Stay," He said firmly.

Kyouya's lips came down rough on me. His hand were on the sides of my face. It was...electrifying.

He slowly pulled off and whispered to my ear, "Goodbye, Azusa."

Kyouya left the room as he closed the door. I stood there, frozen. I didn't understand what he meant by saying 'goodbye'. But somehow, a smirk was made across my face. I felt joy for the second time on this day.

***

The sunlight awaked me. My eyes fluttered. I stretched my joints; it was a nice sleep finally. I quickly grabbed my usual outfits and went out from my room. Strangely, there was nobody in the halls. I headed to the living room and found people gathered, confused.

"Azusa! Does Hibari with you?" Tsuna, the family boss, asked me anxiously.

"No. I saw him last night. What happened?" My heart raced faster. I worried there was something wrong.

"We haven't seen him since the morning. It's like… He disappears," Gokudera, Tsuna's right hand answered. Dissapears? What did he mean? Why would Kyouya disappears?

One of the Vongola Guardians, Ryohei Sasagawa, called me far across the room. He waved something in the air. An envelope. I quickly walked to him and grab the envelope.

"I found this on Hibari's bed. I think it's for you, Azusa-san." He muttered.

I ripped the edge of the envelope and read the letter. I linked at the letter when I first read it. But when I read it twice, a sudden urge to stop Kyouya was building up in my stomach.

"No! No! Don't leave Kyouya!" I screamed frantically. Ryohei almost jumped when I ran outside the room and headed to the exit. I opened the door madly and manage to go outside the base. Suddenly, Ryohei grabbed my right arm.

"You are not permitted to go outside the base! It's dangerous out there!" He shouted at me. But I didn't care. I struggled to release my arm from his grip, but it seemed that I wasn't strong enough. Yes, I wasn't strong enough to do anything. I've made an impossible promise and eventually I murdered to whom I promised to. I dropped myself to the grass. Tears streamed down from my eyes.

"Come back Kyouya! Don't go!" I screamed. Ryohei hugged me from behind, trying to comfort me. I held his arm tight.

I cried again…For the hundredth time.

***

It was officially confirmed that Milliefiore was demolished. It was a surprise to Vongola since they hadn't done anything harmful to Milliefiore yet. And Kyouya…It's been months and his whereabouts were still unknown. Since the day he disappeared, I always use the hair pin he gave me. He was the only person that knew my favourite flower. I believed he was the one who destroyed Milliefiore, with his own hands. He self-destructed himself for our sake. Or perhaps, _my _sake.

I stared blankly at Kyouya's letter that Ryohei gave me months ago:

_Azusa, I will avenge the Milliefiore for what they have done to you. _

_You will be safe, I promised that. _

_I will take care of you, Herbivore. Stay or I'll bite you to death._

_  
I love you, Azusa Yumeragi._


End file.
